


Soul Mates and Wedding Cakes

by simplycursive



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Inktober 2019, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplycursive/pseuds/simplycursive
Summary: Daisy and Basira plan for their wedding. (An Inktober one-shot)





	Soul Mates and Wedding Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> No editing, we die like men!
> 
> No but seriously, I can't be bothered to edit every single Inktober one-shot, so enjoy this mess.
> 
> https://inktober.com/rules

Inktober (for writing!) Day 1 ~ Ring

  
  
  


This whole thing had been Daisy’s idea.

If it had been up to Basira, the two of them would have simply gone down to a register office and signed the papers. Maybe Basira would have put on a nice pair of slacks or something for the occasion, worn a more fanciful hijab. It would have been for Daisy’s sake, but she would have done it. Daisy, on the other hand, refused to have anything less than a proper ceremony. Basira had never taken her fiancée for the dreamy princess type, yet here Daisy stands rifling through hundreds of slightly different wedding dresses with all the excitement of a kid in a candy store. The worst part has been the fact that Daisy can’t seem to make her mind up about what kind of wedding she wants. A lavish party and a champagne wedding dress on the one hand, a tiny rustic gathering on the other, it seems like Daisy wants to have a little bit of everything. But that’s not exactly realistic. She can shove as many aesthetics together as she wants to, but the end result won’t be what she’s hoping for.

At least, Basira doesn’t think so.

While Daisy looks through dress after dress after dress, Basira sits and scrolls through cake designs on her phone. With the store attendant helping Daisy with the dresses, all Basira has to do is occasionally look up and compliment Daisy on her selection. The cake selection seems just as endless. The cakes come in every flavor, with every flavor frosting, every kind of decoration, as many layers as gravity will allow, and all Basira wants to do is pick out a simple white one with roses or something. The way things are going, the decoration selection will have to come last after Daisy settles on a theme. Maybe after she finds the perfect dress then the rest of the theme will fall into place. It almost feels like wishful thinking to Basira.

After looking at what must have been a thousand cakes, Basira switches over to the note app that currently has their guest list. It’s not a long list; neither of the brides are very close to their parents, and they don’t exactly have that many friends. The only guests on the list currently are a handful of people from the Institute - Jon, Martin, Melanie, Tim, and a couple people from Artefact Storage. Rosie from reception. A few sectioned officers from their days on the force. Looking over the list is a bit dismal, but Basira can’t think of anyone to add to it right now. Daisy might be forced to settle for a homely little wedding after all.

“No, no, I can’t stand those long trains,” Daisy complains to the attendant. The comment makes Basira smile down at her phone. Of course she doesn’t. “It’ll just drag on the ground and get all dirty. No longer than floor length.”

That’s exactly what Basira would have said. There’s a reason they’re getting married, after all.

“Oh, that’s pretty. But...isn’t that a bit too much lace?” The attendant answers noncommittally. Daisy takes hold of the hanger and pulls out the dress to show Basira. “My love, what do you think of this?”

Basira’s face abandons the phone still glowing in her hand and turns to look over Daisy’s dress selection. It’s almost...cute. The bodice is simple, the suggestion of a sweetheart neckline and sheer lace half-sleeves. It would flatter Daisy’s figure in a subdued sort of way. Basira thinks she likes the idea. The most eye-catching part of the dress is easily the skirt. The transition from bodice to skirt is smooth but stark, and an abundance of layered swaths of lace tumble like a waterfall from the crocheted lace trim at the waist. Most surprisingly, the whole dress is the lightest shade of rose gold that Basira has ever seen.

It’s not something that Basira would have thought Daisy might like, but seeing it in her fiancée’s hands, she can see all the elements that Daisy likes about it. While the shape of the dress is unassuming, the details of it - of the skirt especially - provide a subtle interest that only grows as one admires it. It’s much like Daisy herself, Basira thinks: underwhelming at first glance, but mesmerizing as you begin to notice more and more about it.

“Uh, yeah. It’s...nice.”

Daisy grins. If Basira had taken her usual disinterested tone of admiration, Daisy would have known that she didn’t really care about the dress much. But this time, she stumbled. That’s a good sign. Daisy hands the dress to the attendant with a comment about starting a dressing room for her while she looks over a few more dresses. Somehow, Daisy doesn’t think she’s going to find anything that lights a fire in both her and Basira’s eyes quite like that highly unusual dress, but there’s no harm in looking a little while longer. If she’s going to try on a dress, she may as well try on a few.

“I liked the color on that one,” Daisy muses, glancing over her shoulder to see whether Basira is paying attention. Much to her delight, her fiancée now seems to have her eyes glued to Daisy’s back as she flips through dress after dress. Daisy hides a smile.

“Yeah. Lovely.” Basira sounds distant, the way she so often does when she is distracted by Daisy. Daisy hides another smile. Good to know that her fiancée is still so dumbfounded by her even now.

“Do you think I should wear a veil? Or no?”

The question seems to shake Basira out of her stupor for a moment.

“Can you find one that matches that color?”

“Hm...good point.” Daisy will have to ask the attendant later if she ends up choosing that dress about matching hair accessories and shoes. The shoes don’t worry her, but her hair is cut so short now that it will be hard to do much with it. Her options are pretty much either a veil or a headband. Maybe a small alligator clip with a little embellishment.

“What about, like, a flower crown or something?” The moment the words leave her mouth, Basira’s dark cheeks glow with a subtle flush. Daisy is bound to think the idea is silly. A flower crown, what was she thinking?

“Not a bad idea,” Daisy hums in reply. A veil isn’t strictly necessary. If she really does her research, Daisy’s pretty sure she can find a flower crown that is both elegant and understated enough to go along with the dress. Besides, a flower crown would be infinitely better than one of those big obnoxious headbands.

“Really?” Basira asks, a bit incredulous. Well, that’s better than what she had thought Daisy would say. “What do you think, then? Rustic?”

“Garden?”

“Roses on the cake?”

Daisy turns to Basira with a grin. “What is it with you and having roses on the cake? Sure, yes, roses on the cake.”

Finally, Basira smiles. For some reason, she had really had her heart set on getting roses on their wedding cake. Maybe it was the fact that she had been picturing the cake in her head for so long with roses on it that it just stuck that way in her mind. Daisy turns back to the dress racks while Basira fires off a few more questions about the cake; if they can get this done today, that’s one more thing they can check off their seemingly endless to-do list.

“White icing okay?”

“Is it fondant?”

“Yeah.”

“Ugh.”

“I know, but that’s what they do for wedding cakes I guess.”

“Sure, white.”

“Pink roses?”

“Sure.”

“What flavor?”

At that question, Daisy turns around again. Her brow is furrowed in thought - there aren’t that many flavors of cake, are there? There can’t be. “What about vanilla? Everyone likes vanilla?”

“They don’t have vanilla.”

“ _ They what? _ ” The absolute incredulity that laces Daisy’s voice sends both women into a fit of giggles. Daisy’s right though, no vanilla is absolutely absurd.

“I- I mean,” Basira stifles her laughter to try and explain, “they don’t have a  _ just  _ vanilla option. They’ve got angel food cake, chiffon cake, sponge cake-”

“Oh my god, who  _ cares? _ Just...pick your favorite I guess.”

She can’t say she really has a preference, so Basira just presses the button that says chiffon. The bakery site promises that chiffon cake will be a light and airy crumb that melts in your mouth and blah blah blah, so it seems like a good enough choice for Basira.

“Oh god.”

Daisy pales a little. “What?”

“There’s, like, a thousand different flavors of filling.”

“Jesus.”

“Yeah.”

The women share another round of laughter before agreeing on strawberry whipped cream. It seems a safe enough choice. Who doesn’t like strawberry?

“Writing?”

“God, no, do we need it?”

“Nah.”

And with that, the cake is all planned out and ordered.

Daisy hands the attendant a few more dresses to take off to the dressing room before following along, waving a little at Basira with a soft, “I’ll be back.” Basira takes the opportunity to fill out the order form for the cake. Their wedding is still a few months off, but the bakery will take their order well in advance to make sure it’s ready come their wedding day. As soon as she hits the Submit button and the page changes to a cute little image of balloons and confetti and a playfully written “Congratulations!”, Basira finds her face warming again and an uncontrollable smile blossoming on her lips. This is it. It’s real. They’re finally getting married. Predictably enough, Basira’s parents hadn’t taken too kindly to the idea of her choice of spouse, and Daisy simply doesn’t keep close enough to hers that she would bother inviting them. Even so, Basira knows she made the right choice. She’s not going to spend the rest of her life with her parents, after all. She’s going to spend it with Daisy. And through her whole life she has never met someone she wanted so badly to never leave behind as Daisy Tonner. This is the right choice. Basira knows it is. In fact, she hasn’t been so certain of anything in her life besides her choice to leave the police.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of Daisy coming back into the room with the attendant who leads her to the little platform with the full-length tri fold mirror so that Daisy can get a good look at the dress and Basira can get a good look at Daisy. The first dress she decided to try on is the first dress she picked out, the impossible dress. Of all the dresses that Daisy has tried on so far - and she’s tried on no small number - this one is without a doubt the best one. Besides being beautiful both in its own right and on Daisy, it’s so unique that Basira’s pretty sure if Daisy doesn’t go for it, they’re never going to find another dress even close to it.

“You...wow…” Basira tries to come up with something to say about the dress, about Daisy, but her fiancée has her so starstruck that her brain refuses to come up with any words at all.

“What do you think?” Daisy’s obviously poking fun now, her grin betraying the fact that she knows perfectly well that Basira’s brain has short-circuited.

“Yeah, it’s...yeah.”

Daisy giggles at the comment, opting to leave Basira alone for the moment. She can tease her some more later after they leave. For now, she turns to look at herself in the mirror and gasps softly when the dress comes into view. Basira had been right. This dress really is better than any of the others she’s tried on. In fact, she murmurs a soft joke to the attendant about not needing to try on the other dresses she’s selected. It takes a surprising amount of effort to tear her eyes away from her reflection and look back to Basira who is still staring at her.

“So...this one?” Daisy asks, hoping Basira feels as strongly about it as she does.

“This one.”

And then Basira can’t stop herself anymore, and she crosses the short distance between the sofa she’s been sitting on and her bride-to-be up on the platform and pulls her into a hug. Both women laugh softly, a sound just meant for each other, before Basira steps back to press a surprisingly gentle kiss to Daisy’s lips. Daisy responds in kind before the two pull away from each other with ruddy cheeks and brilliant smiles.

Daisy turns to the attendant. “Yeah, this one.”

The attendant herself smiles, but Daisy can tell it’s genuine. The woman is truly happy that Daisy has found her dream dress, especially after trying so many. The fact that Basira loves it too is just a bonus.

As Daisy returns to the dressing room, Basira groans a little when she realizes that next it will be  _ her  _ turn to pick out a wedding dress. She doesn’t want anything fancy, not at all, just something relatively plain that will look decent with a hijab. Speaking of which, Basira hasn’t picked out a wedding hijab either. At least now that they have a theme decided on, it might be a little easier to actually pick all these things out. Basira’s not picky; finding a wedding dress and a hijab that suit her will be easy. Finding a wedding dress and a hijab that Daisy approves of, well, that’s a whole other monster to tackle.

~

“I’m serious, I don’t want to see any more flowers or taste any more cake until the wedding,” Basira groans. Daisy hums another laugh in response.

With their wedding attire selected and their cake selected and their flower arrangements and bouquets selected, Basira is set against doing any more selecting of any kind. The big day is drawing ever closer, and the to-do list that was once filled with grand matters to attend to has now become a list of seemingly paranoid little details. At least, Basira thinks it seems paranoid. Daisy seems to be having fun with all the pre-wedding anxiety. Basira is happy enough to leave everything to her fiancée.

“At least we picked out something cute in the end,” Daisy says, trying to be encouraging. Her hand connects with Basira’s as the two leave the florist and head back to the car. The simple touch seems to ease some of the tension out of Basira’s shoulders, and Daisy’s happier for it. Maybe she would give her fiancée a massage when they returned home.

“Carnations and roses.” Basira shrugs. She has almost no sense of “cute” decorations. That’s why she had left all the details to Daisy to begin with. “Kinda surprised you didn’t go for daisies.”

Daisy’s face contorts into something half-annoyed and half-amused. “Ha ha, very funny.”

Basira can’t help but chuckle, then leans over to kiss Daisy’s cheek.

Daisy’s face smoothes out again, a smile taking its place.

“What’s left?” Basira asks, desperate for the long list to be done with.

“Planning our honeymoon.”

That lights up Basira’s face with an excited smile, and Daisy likes the way her fiancée responds to the word. Granted, honeymoon is pretty much synonymous with vacation, which is exactly what Basira will need by the time this whole wedding mess is dealt with, but Daisy hopes that the fact that it’s a wedding vacation makes it just a little more special for her. It certainly does for Daisy.

“God, I haven’t even started thinking about it. Where should we go? What should we do?”

“Depends, do you want to go somewhere warm or cold-”

“Cold,” Basira answers instantly.

“Right, mountains?”

“A romantic honeymoon to a cabin in the snow? Kicking back by the fire? Being  _ alone  _ for once with no one to bother us and no monsters? God, yes.”

Basira’s enthusiasm infects Daisy to the core. She would be happy going anywhere with Basira, but this is the first time Basira has expressed some genuine excitement about her own idea for the wedding, and Daisy’s not about to turn it down.

“Mountains it is- shit!”

“What?!” Basira stops, suddenly anxious. She turns to Daisy and searches her face for the problem.

“Basira,  _ rings _ ,” Daisy moans desperately, and Basira’s mouth falls open in astonishment. They had forgotten to pick out wedding rings? Really?

“Well, good thing we still have some time then. Come on.”

~

They had opted to walk down the aisle by themselves, considering how few guests would be in attendance, and now Basira almost regrets the choice. She can feel all of her closest (and some not so close) friends stare at her as she walks, bouquet in hand, toward the love of her life who is waiting at the other side of the row of chairs beneath the flower arch. The garden had been a good choice, and Basira is suddenly glad she had decided to go with shoes that have almost no heel. With the way Georgie’s cute little kitten heels have been sinking into the grass, Basira has no doubt that she would have long since fallen on her face if she had worn the same.

Her mind races with thoughts of varying colors as she takes slow steps - the slowest steps she has ever taken and will ever take - down the aisle. Daisy seems so far away, but her fiancée waiting for her gives Basira something to focus on so that she doesn’t panic and her heart doesn’t burst out of her chest. It actually does help. So does Martin, who stands beside Daisy as their wedding officiant. His own sweet smile in addition to Daisy’s does wonders for Basira’s nerves. With a smile like that, she finds herself distracted by her own satisfaction at the fact that Jon and Martin had followed her and Daisy’s lead in getting together. It’s an odd thought to have, especially right now, but Martin’s obvious happiness - both for Basira and Daisy, and for himself - only adds to the happy flutter in her own stomach.

It had been sweet of Martin to offer to officiate. It was obvious how much he had wanted to participate in the wedding.

Then, all too quickly, Basira finds herself standing before Daisy. It takes everything she has not to reach out to grasp her bride’s hand in her own, and to keep her eyes and face dry and free from tears. Who knew her own wedding would be so emotional? Martin’s voice fades into the background as he begins his officiant speech. Basira doesn’t listen; she’s too busy grinning at Daisy, who’s grinning back at her. Here under the canopy of flowers, even with Martin rambling about “love” and “promises” beside them, the two women are in their own little world of dreamy happiness. Basira realizes suddenly that Daisy had been absolutely right when she had insisted on a proper ceremony. Even with all the arduous steps of planning and preparing and getting everything  _ just right,  _ Basira feels the value of all the effort they put in and all the care with which they had done so.  _ This,  _ Basira thinks,  _ is a representation of our love. Or something.  _ In Daisy’s eyes, she thinks she can see her bride thinking the same thing. It takes the women a moment to break eye contact and realize that it’s time for them to say their vows. The moment of silence makes everyone laugh, even Basira.

Daisy goes first.

“Basira. We’ve been partners since day one. Partners in law, partners in crime. Partners in life. You’ve held my hand through the hardest parts of my life, and you let me go when I needed it. And no matter what, you always came back for me. You always believed in me. This is my promise to do the same for you. There’s no one in the world I’d rather spend my life with, and I want you to feel that every day for the rest of our lives. I will always be there when you need me. I will try not to force you to do too many things that you don’t like. And I promise to always, always listen to you. So...let’s be partners forever.”

Daisy and Basira are both dry-eyed, with an already blubbering Martin between them. It takes a moment for him to compose himself before he can ask Basira for her own vows. She hadn’t actually written hers in advance, since she had wanted them to come naturally in the moment. Hopefully her head and her heart will work with her on this one.

“Daisy. When you first said you wanted a ceremony, I was dead set against it. You had to drag me along every step of the way, had to force me into shops to try wedding dresses, taste cakes, and pick out invitations. I made this whole process a nightmare for you. And you know what? You were right. It was worth it. You say I supported you, but I wouldn’t be much on my own either. So, yeah. We’ve always been a team, and we always will be. And I’m glad it’s you. I wouldn’t want any of this if it wasn’t with you.”

The women beam at each other while Martin once again has to collect himself, take some tissues from his pocket to wipe his face and blow his nose, then finally is able to continue the ceremony. He hiccups through the rest of the vows and presents the pillow on which their rings are resting.

The rings came out perfectly. Despite forgetting them until almost the last moment, the jeweler had done wonders with their rose gold bands, delicately carved into strands of flowers and leaves. The design had been on a whim, a joke of a suggestion based on Daisy’s choice of hair accessory. Somehow, the finished products came out perfectly. Now, Basira can’t imagine sharing any other style of ring with her wife.

Which is what they are now, because the moment they both have a ring on their finger, Martin announces proudly, “I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may now kiss the brides!”

Daisy practically pounces at her, and Basira catches her wife in her arms as she kisses Daisy full on the lips. They don’t stop kissing for several moments as the little crowd of their friends cheers. Martin takes it upon himself to throw his arms around the kissing women, who break apart to hug him and giggle. While Martin is the only one full on crying - with Georgie dabbing at her eyes with a tissue supplied by Melanie - Daisy and Basira can each see the other is pretty damn close. Maybe they’ll let the tears of happiness fall later when they’re not surrounded by an assortment of people who are cheering and chatting and clapping for the happy couple.

After all, they have the rest of their lives to do with as they please, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and if there's anything you'd like to see in future Inktobers!


End file.
